


My Marxist Feminist Dialectic and You (The Passionate Politics Remix)

by heyjupiter



Category: Community
Genre: F/F, Remix, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie thinks that maybe feminism can solve both her <em>and</em> Britta's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Marxist Feminist Dialectic and You (The Passionate Politics Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Моя марксистско-феминистская диалектика и ты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499398) by [kapitanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova)
  * Inspired by [My Marxist Feminist Dialectic and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181484) by [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust). 



Annie has always thought that girls were just as good as boys--after all, she was her high school valedictorian. Or, well, would have been--should have been, if--well, anyway, Annie knew she was smart.

But this women's studies class--God, everything made so much sense to Annie. Of course she'd been driven to pills--there was so much pressure on women to be perfect.

She'd never thought of herself as a "feminist" before, though--feminists were the scary girls who wore big boots and didn't wear makeup. Girls like Britta. But Britta wasn't scary... well, not anymore. Annie puts down her highlighter and copy of _Feminism is for Everybody_ and opens up her laptop. It was still open to Britta's Facebook profile. Annie loves looking at Britta's Peace Corps pictures.

Annie wants to be tough and independent like Britta, but she also wants to be happy. She knows that Britta isn't happy now, at Greendale. But in Africa, Britta looks happy. Sweaty and disheveled, but happy.

Annie looks away from Facebook, back to her actual book. She flips to a page bookmarked with a pink Post-it flag. She re-reads the highlighted quote: "Sisterhood could not be powerful as long as women were competitively at war with one another."

She and Britta have been competing for _Jeff Winger_. Gross. Annie picks up the next book on the stack of supplemental reading. _Closer to Home: Bisexuality & Feminism_. She reads the first few essays, and all becomes clear to her.

With the dedication that made her her high school's rightful valedictorian, Annie opens up a new Word document and types, "Outline: Plan to Seduce Britta." She looks thoughtfully at the keyboard for a moment before typing: "I. Lend her books."

**Author's Note:**

> Annie's highlighted quote is from _Feminism is for Everybody: Passionate Politics_ by bell hooks.


End file.
